


Jaspar in highschool

by totally_legit_banana



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_legit_banana/pseuds/totally_legit_banana
Summary: When you have your soulmates name on your arm...





	Jaspar in highschool

Caspar

That was the name on his wrist. Everyone woke up on their thirteenth birthday with the name of their soulmate on their wrist. his was Caspar. he remembered the night the letters had appeared. One by one, they had burned themselves into his flesh in his soulmates neat, slanted writing. he didn’t know a Caspar, but his mom said that meant he would meet him later on in his life.  
***  
A couple months into eighth grade, Joe had fully convinced himself that he wouldn’t meet his soulmate until at least high school. In homeroom the teacher announced that there would be a new student coming during the day. he was excited for the new student. he and his best friend had wanted a third person in their group, but everyone in the class was either really stuck up, or just generally annoying.

And that’s how he found himself standing in the hallway, next to his best friend Alicia, looking for someone they might not know. They had fifteen minutes until the morning bell rang, and he was waiting for her to finish getting her books out of her locker. Alicia was rambling on and on about some show she had watched with her brother the night before. he wasn’t really listening. Instead his attention was focused on a boy at the end of the hall. He had his dirty blond hair styled up and over, and if he was honest, it looked good on him. he was making his way over to him to introduce himself when he tripped over his shoelace and fell right on top of him. 

“Hi, uh, sorry ‘bout that. I don’t usually fall on top of strangers,” he said, standing up and offering him a hand.

“Yeah, no worries. I was actually wondering if you could show me the principal's office. I just moved here from Cape town. I’m the new student in eighth grade. My name’s Caspar.” He looked down at him and grinned.

he did a double- take. ‘No way,’ he thought. ‘I just met him, he can’t be my soulmate…’ he cleared his throat and said, “Sure thing, let’s go.”

***

Three months had passed since he had first met Caspar. Turns out they had all the same classes, and he sat next to them in all of those.  
You know those weird moments after which people just automatically become friends without question? Falling on top of somebody was apparently one of those. he now had an inseparable bond with Caspar, and he shared all of his secrets with him and Alicia. Well, all but one. He never told them that the name on his wrist was Caspar. Because Honestly, he didn’t actually think he was his soulmate. He was, absolutely and desperately in love with him, of course, and often wondered if he should tell him, but Caspar covered up the name on his wrist just like he did, so he had no clue who his soulmate was. To be honest, he thought Alicia and Caspar were secretly dating behind her back. They lived in the same neighborhood and often met up alone.

Monday afternoon found Joe standing in the longest lunch line he had ever seen. After about a million years of waiting, he finally got his lunch and went to sit down with Caspar and Alicia. They were talking about some crazy party they had been to a few days ago. He had decided not to go, because if he was honest he would’ve probably just been really jealous when they danced together. He adjusted his sleeve so it was covering his soulmate mark, and looked up at them. Caspar was staring at him, but cleared his throat and looked away when their eyes met. He speared his salad with his fork and started chewing. Alicia started talking excitedly about her seventeen birthday, which was coming up in two weeks. 

“I am so excited to get my soulmate mark!!!! I wonder if they’re hot….. You guys have your soulmate marks, right? Who are they??” Alicia looked over to them and raised her eyebrows.

Joe felt his eyes widen and he glanced at Caspar, who also had a panicked look on his face. “I- uh- have to go,” Caspar stuttered, and picked up his bag as he walked out.

Joe immediately thought the worst. His mark said Alicia, and he didn’t want to say it until her birthday. His soulmate would be random guy he’d meet in a few years. Or maybe he didn’t have one at all. That happened to some people. He shuddered at the thought, already imagining his life without a soulmate, living next door to Alicia and Caspar’s ever-growing family.

“Hey, you good?” Alicia’s question cut into his strange thoughts.

“Uh- yeah. The salad dressing doesn’t agree with my stomach. Bye,” he stammered, and ran out of the lunchroom.

For the rest of the week all he could think about was Caspar and his mark. He was certain it was Alicia. He often found himself lost in thought, and barely ate anything for three days straight. He still hung out with Alicia and Caspar, but it was different now. Caspar would always look away when their eyes met, and Alicia was always asking him if he was alright. 

One day at lunch two weeks later he was staring out the window thinking about everything that had happened, when Alicia broke into his thoughts.

“Hey, were you listening?”

Joe shook himself back to reality and said, “yeah, I was just looking at that tree there.”

Alicia visibly swallowed. “So you don’t think it’s weird then? You’re ok with it?”

Joe was confused now, but he said, “yes of course, whatever you like is fine. I actually have to go now.” he picked up his bag and walked over to his locker. While he was there he started thinking about what Alicia might have been saying. Her birthday was today. She had probably just told him how her mark said Caspar and how they were now dating. The bell rang and he started walking home. His phone rang, and he saw a text from Alicia. 

Party later at my house. C u thr?? Caspar is coming too!!

Joe didn’t feel like going, so he sent a quick reply saying he felt too sick to come. Alicia and Caspar could have fun alone at that party. When he got home he went to the tool shed in his backyard and climbed on to the roof. He fell asleep after looking at the stars for a few hours.

A bit later he was woken up by a blanket being draped across his shoulders. 

“What the-,” he muttered, and rolled over. Caspar was sitting next to him, looking like he hadn’t been to the party at all.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He looked down a him and tried for a smile, but it was replaced by a frown soon after. “I wanted to ask. D-Do you hate us?” He looked really worried and he looked up at the sky again.

Joe was confused. “Why would you think I hate you?”

Caspar sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s just, you’ve been ignoring us since- since Alicia came out as gay.”

Joe sat up quickly, “Alicia is gay?! When did I miss this??”

Caspar was really confused now too. “Um.. remember? That day at lunch when you were looking out of the window before you told her whatever she likes is fine?”

“Oh. I don’t think I was actually paying attention, to be honest. This is weird. I actually thought you and Alicia were dating.”

“What? No, I already have a soulmate. I just don’t think he feels the same way.” He looked away and sighed.

“What would make you think that??” Joe was shocked. He didn’t think it was possible to not like someone like Caspar.

Caspar sighed. “It’s just. He always acts like he doesn’t want me to be there, as if he regrets befriending me. And everytime I look at him, he’ll look away, never wanting to make eye contact. And- I think he likes someone else. A girl.”

Joe didn’t respond for a while. “Well whoever he is doesn’t deserve you. He sounds like a real douchebag.”

Caspar shook his head. “No. He’s amazing. He’s so smart and so funny and he’s, like, hot as fuck.” He cleared his throat. “And anyways I wouldn’t blame him if he doesn’t like me. I wouldn’t like me either.”

Joe was shocked. He was silent for a moment before asking, “who is he? Can you show me your wrist?”

Caspar, still looking away, shakily held out his arm for Joe to look at his wrist, turning it so he could see the name written on it. After only a quick glance, Joe gasped. 

His name, in his own writing, was burned onto Caspars wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this years ago but I'm deciding to share it now so that other people can get a laugh. Because seriously. I laughed while reading this.


End file.
